one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ARIA vs Weather Report
In the Semi-Finals, ARIA of Killer instinct (nominated by John1Thousand) takes on Weather Report of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (nominated by TheOneLegend) in a duel of AI and Stand-user!! For the tournament's roster, click here!!! For the tournament's interlude, click here!!! For the second part of the story, click here!!! For the third part of the story, click here!!! For John1Thousand's Master of Puppets tournament, click here!!! The Interlude Paths Cross... The Melee HEAVEN OR HELL... BREAK OUT!!! (Weather Report, the person, will be in normal text) (Weather Report, the Stand, will be in bold text) (60 seconds) A small, but focused sonic wave burst out of ARIA's chest and would've blasted Weather Report back, had his Stand not emerged and tank the hit for him. Weather Report '''turned it's palms upwards and lightning raced upwards from it; it then raced towards ARIA in an erratic arc. She hovered to the side just in time to evade the electrical arc, and charged forward with her arm blade unfolded by her side. '''Weather Report, now in it's full humanoid form, stomped the ground and a wall of ice opposed up from below and uppercutted ARIA into the air. It followed up by flying through the robotic director, setting her ablaze as it passed through. From above, the Stand cupped it's hand together and smacked downwards on ARIA's head, grounding her. Weather Report aimed it's palms at her and an electrical beam surged out of it. ARIA had barely enough time to jump out of the way and evade the attack, cleverly detaching her remaining Drones in order to give herself more agility. (50 seconds) The Blade Drone propelled forward and almost pierced Weather Report, who rolled to the side to dodge. The Bass Drone charged a sonic wave as it flew in Weather Report's direction, while the Stand had a difficult time blasting ARIA with more electrical beams. (45 seconds) The Bass Drone, now in level with the Stand, unleashed it's charged attack, knocking Weather Report 'out of the sky while it's user suddenly felt his ears ringing violently. Frenzied, Weather Report was unable to put his guard, getting slashed by ARIA's Blade Drone several times, before ARIA herself rocketed forward, using the jets on her back, and roundhouse kicked him in the face. She wasn't done yet; ARIA punched Weather Report four times all over his body, then equipped the Blade Drone and slashed him into the air. The Bass Drone flew to Weather Report and blasted him with a sonic wave, blasting him into the wall. As Weather Report slid down the wall, ARIA rushed forward and shoulder-charged into him; she grabbed him by the throat and tossed him behind her and Weather Report landed into a wounded heap. ''(35 seconds) "DIE!" ARIA yelled as she ascended upwards, then dove down with her arm blade pointed forward. As she would pierce the Stand-user, 'Weather Report '''appeared in front of her and dazed ARIA with a double electrical punch to the face. The Stand then blew an icy mist out of it's mouth, freezing ARIA completely in place. Weather Report stood up and silently commanded his Stand to charge up a more powerful attack. As ARIA burst out of her icy prison, in an instant, she was barraged by several bolts of lightning and arrows made of highly-compressed and condensed ice. ARIA was forced back a sizeable distance, and forced to put up her guard and stand her ground, much to her irritation. ''(28 seconds) "Freeze." Weather Report stated and his Stand punched the ground. An avalanche of ice poured forth from the Stand's fist, coating the floor so thickly with the element that ARIA's lower torso was blanketed with ice, immobilizing her. "What is the meaning of this!?" She complained, prompted to chip away at the ice with her free hand, while her bladed arm kept her guard up. A good punch later and her legs' icy stasis was broken. However, in that exact same time, Weather Report broke out into a sprint, sliding to a stop in front of ARIA; his Stand emerged and kicked the robotic director in her metallic jaw, projecting her into the air. "Weather Report!" With these words, 'Weather Report '''flew upwards and dive-bombed ARIA multiple times from all angles and directions. Three more dive-bombs later and ARIA was hurled back to the ground. "Weather Report can control weather itself." Weather Report stated and his Stand emerged from behind him, it's arms flexed and it's fists clenched. In a matter of a couple of seconds, a dark cloud similar to the ones gathering at the peek of the Mysterious Figure's skyscraper formed above the downed ARIA. She turned her gaze upwards and was rewarded with a gigantic lightning bolt which crashed down on her; a smoke cloud kicked up in the aftermath. Meanwhile, Weather Report had already begun searching for a way out of the Danger Room, browsing the gridlocked environment with the intent of escape. ''(13 seconds) His hopes of escape were quickly dashed away when the loud creaking of metal alerted him. Weather Report faced back and saw a sight that made him raise an eyebrow: ARIA. More specifically, ARIA had stood up, her body twitching with electricity and the blue lights scattered all throughout her metallic body now shining a crimson red. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH." ARIA declared as her two drones attached themselves onto the robotic director. "PREPARE TO PERISH!!" She rocketed forward with blinding speeds and, before her opponent could even react, knocked Weather Report down with a close-line and followed up with an evil uppercut to the jaw. Weather Report was sent flying into the air, and while he may have recovered almost instantaneously, he was soon barraged by sonic wave after sonic wave. ARIA boosted herself upwards and slashed down with her bladed arm, hammering Weather Report back down to the ground. He bounced up a bit from his rough-landing, giving ARIA another opportunity to attack, to which she did so. Hovering in the air, ARIA brutally punched, kicked and swiped at Weather Report as if the Stand-user's previous attack hadn't affected her at all. She grabbed Weather Report and slammed him down to the ground before landing on his stomach, knees first. An x-ray is shown, revealing that Weather Report's entire rib-cage was now in several dozen pieces. He spat out blood, which splattered onto ARIA's face, angering her even further. "DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!!" ARIA ferociously said aloud, her right foot stomping down Weather Report relentlessly. "DIE!!!" She pulled Weather Report up as her chest beamed up with light. With an ear-piercing resonation, the sonic blast she had been charging up all this time ruptured outwards, blasting Weather Report so forcefully that he flew to the opposite end of the room and smacked into the wall, causing cracks in it. '''KO!!!! The Aftermath Still blinded by rage, ARIA proceed to stomp over to her downed opponent. However, she was halted when the wall suddenly crumbled open and a purple-clad being burst through before being buried by rubble. Stopped and calming herself, ARIA took a few steps closer to peer through the hole in the wall. The shape of someone else stood tall on the other side of it. Who was it? Another Outsider? Or the Mysterious Figure? Either way, ARIA will be give answers; whether in peace or in blood. The Results This melee's winner is... ARIA!!! (Plays.... execute, Killer Instinct, Season 2, ARIA's Theme) Atop the pedestal, ARIA is nowhere to be seen. The Voting ARIA: 22 Votes Weather Report: 18 Votes ARIA advances to the Final Round!!! Category:The Outsiders Tournament Category:'Magic vs Technology' themed One Minute Melees Category:One vs More than One themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Robot' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights